


Don't come in

by IsabellaNJW



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNJW/pseuds/IsabellaNJW
Summary: OFC's ex liked her only in a certain way, which created some doubts about her body that Tom is trying to wipe out from her head and convince her she's beautiful.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Don't come in

„N-no!“ her voice echoed through the ensuite bathroom. „Don't come in!“

Tom was standing on the other side, staring at the doors, as if he'll suddenly get x-ray vision. She's been in there for an hour and he started to get worried. Hearing her voice eased his nerves, but he still wanted her out of the bathroom and in the bed, snuggled up against him.

„Why not?“ he sighed. „What are you doing in there?“

„I...“, she looked around frantically, but didn't come up with an explanation she wanted to offer.

She never really could lie to this man.

„I'm naked.“, she blurted out before thinking it through.

It was as if she could _hear_ Tom's smirk through the doors after she said that. „You know, if you're trying to get rid of me, that's the wrong approach. Now I'm really eager to come in.“

„Tom...“, she pleaded and then sighed.

„Seriously, what is it?“ his voice was now serious and he was leaning against the white doors. „Are you alright?“

She turned off the water in the tub. She was perched on the end of the tub, one of her leg in it while the other was raised up with her foot resting on the other end. A pink razor was in her hand, with bottles of shampoo and moisturizing cream beside her. She woke up before him, wanting to shave her legs and then get back to bed so they could cuddle, like they always do in the morning when they have time. Only wearing her bra and panties, with her body in a position which showed off her stomach and thighs, she didn't feel remotely comfortable with Tom being in here.

„I'm fine.“, she answered. „I'm just... Doing lady stuff.“

She prayed that this was enough to send him away.

„Oh...“, he was quiet for a moment. „Is it that time of the month? Do you need something, darling?“

She smiled.

Always such a gentleman. Always such a sweetheart.

„No, it's not.“, she admitted.

He waited, sensing that she'll speak if he lets her.

„I'm shaving my legs.“, she said quietly, knowing full well that he couldn't hear her.

„You're what? Sorry, didn't catch that.“

„Shaving my legs.“, she finally blurted out and then exhaled heavily.

„Anddd I can't come in because...?“ he dragged his words, trying to understand why was this so difficult for her.

„Well...“, she stopped what she was doing entirely.

She decided not to tell him. It was stupid. And she just wanted him to go away and forget about it.

„I've seen you naked, darling.“, Tom said with a smile.

„You'll be grossed out.“, her tone was small and unsure.

He chuckled, shaking his head, even though she couldn't see him. „I assure you, I don't give a damn if you're shaved or not shaved. You're beautiful to me no matter what.“

She melted again, a huge smile spreading on her face.

Even though she still wasn't convinced, she absolutely had to let him in. He obviously wasn't giving up anytime soon. Sometimes she liked that about him; the clingy side of him. It started to show only lately, with their relationship getting more serious.

It was a wonderful feeling, knowing someone needs you as much as you need them. She didn't get that a lot in her previous relationships. That's why she was able to open up more to Tom. She could be relaxed and not think about what she has to say or how she has to act.

She was simply - herself. And for once, that was enough.

„Damn you, Hiddleston.“, she muttered and unlocked the doors.

Tom stepped in, immediately encircling her from behind with his strong arms around her tiny waist. His fingers felt really warm against her colder skin. He kissed the top of her head tenderly and then rested his head on her shoulder. 

„You're gorgeous.“, he whispered in her ear.

„Liar.“, she smirked and before he could protest, she turned her head to peck his lips.

She stayed in his embrace for a little while, her head leaned on his bare chest. But then she pulled away to face him. He sat on the tub next to her, but with his feet outside the tub.

„My ex hated when my legs weren't shaved.“, she said quietly, shaking her head while looking away. „I guess the habit never really left me. I don't want you to see me... Like this.“

She felt incredibly dumb just saying this. But, instead of laughing or agreeing with her ex, Tom appeared sad when she faced him.

„Your ex is clearly a douche, to put it mildly.“, he deadpanned.

She chuckled. „Yeah, he is.“

„I don't want you to ever feel embarrassed with me. About anything.“, Tom said in a serious tone, but gently and soothingly.

She pecked his lips again. „You're amazing.“

Tom's smile got even wider. „If you want to finish, do it, but I really want you back in the bed.“

She turned her attention back to her legs. „I have only one half to go. Be right there.“

„No.“, Tom brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process. „I'm staying here.“

She sighed. „Fine.“

Then, she continued with her work as fast as she could without cutting herself. She sat up a bit straighter than before, trying to make her stomach a bit smaller. And she tried to hide her thighs as much as possible, which was hard, considering he was right there and not keeping her eyes of her.

„Stop staring at me.“, she furrowed her eyebrows while giving him a stern look.

„You're wearing only panties and a bra, dear.“, his voice was low and teasing. „It's not easy for me to look away.“


End file.
